


No more secrets, now you know mine

by yayenchan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: How about a well deserved normal?There are still a lot of things Reyes and Scott don't know about each other and it involves dancing.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal, Ryder/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	No more secrets, now you know mine

It was a cool night in Kadara, a fresh breeze blew against Scott's face, making him take a deep breath. He smiled at how fresh it was, somewhat reminiscent of the sea breeze. The vault has been online for quite some time and the instantaneous effects were doing wonders in the planet. The air no longer has the trace of sulphur and the water was as clear as it could possibly be.

It wasn’t just the planet, the port has changed as well with the Collective's rule. The streets were cleaner, and the market place was peaceful, curiously so. Despite how peaceful it looks, he knows that there were still some of the bad dealings, but it wasn’t as rampant or as obvious as it were before. The Initiative, or specifically the Nexus Leadership needs to see this somehow.

He felt someone push behind him and turned to see his sister grinning up at him. She looks excited, well, he can’t blame her. Sara was finally fit for duty and with the prospect of having a night out with the rest of the Tempest crew was a welcome one after all the running around they had to do.

They were going to visit Ditaeon where they were told that there was a small party, arranged by Reyes Vidal himself for the people in the outpost. The orders came from the Charlatan as a welcoming party of sorts. Of course, the Pathfinder and his team were cordially invited. 

The concerns with the safety to throw an outside party was raised but with the protection of the Collective, unruly Scavengers and Outcasts were forewarned that it was off limits or else. Add in the extra layer of protection from the turrets around the area. It wasn’t difficult to ease the minds of the concerned parties.

Gil and Kallo were successfully convinced to join them and leave their baby, the Tempest on the capable hands of the Dock Manager. The Charlatan had made sure that all preparations and protection was to be given not only to the Initiative but everyone who docks in the port.

Scott was grateful for what his lover was doing, maybe a night to relax for just a bit and a change of scenery would do wonders for everyone.

A shuttle was waiting for them. That fact raised a few brows from his friends, but he ignored them as they incessantly teased him. The flush creeped up on his neck and face which didn’t subside even after they arrived at Ditaeon.

The party was already in full swing, the sounds of Latin music drifting towards them.

As they got closer, Scott couldn’t help grin at the setup, it was homey and rustic. ‘Small’ was an understatement coz as far as he knows, most of the population of the port were here.

The party is being held at the lake near the outpost where lights littered the area. Lightbulbs provided light for it, dangling above people’s heads. It almost looked like the stars decided to descend a little closer to the ground tonight. 

Tables and chairs were scattered around, but not all of them occupied as most of the people were drinking and dancing...sensually on the dance floor.

The music was loud enough that it could attract the wild life but nothing of the sort has happened at all. Whatever the Collective have done to ensure that this celebration be successful, well they had done a pretty good job of it.

The dance floor was full of people all dressed up for the evening. A sight he only saw back in the Milky Way. At the very center was Reyes twirling Keema around, making the angara laugh heartily.

It was a sight to behold.

Scott rarely sees the older man so carefree, having fun with such a normal thing like dancing. It made him look younger, like he didn’t have the burden of lives on his shoulders.

At their approach, Reyes, ever the watchful and careful man, looked up. Scott's heart fluttered in his chest as a wide grin lit up his Reyes’ face. The man signaled that he will be with them soon, pointing towards Keema who was enjoying the dance.

The angara turned to look at who Reyes was gesturing at and waved upon seeing him. Signaling that ‘Scott can have his man now’ by pushing Reyes towards them. Scott responded with a shooing motion, which earned him a flying kiss from the older man, turning around to wrap his arm around Keema’s waist again making her shake her head and slap his arm as he pulled her to continue their dance.

Scott chuckled and followed the rest of his crew that decided to lay claim on a spot near the bar, the others started drifting away to catch up with some people in Ditaeon and the others already heading over to get some drinks. Kian and Umi were surprisingly tag teaming the demands for drinks.

Sara volunteered to get them refreshments, giving Scott a chance to be by himself and look up to the sky. He leaned back on his chair, the stress he was feeling before arriving in Kadara evaporated almost instantly. The sound of music pumping on the speakers, people laughing and chatting, drowned every problem that tried to invade his head.

**Scott, I observe that your stress level has been considerably reduced to the point that it is nonexistent.**

_Yes it has, SAM._

**Does it have something to do with, Mr Vidal?**

_You could say that but it’s just this whole party, its relaxing._

**I see, why is that? I believe that the Vortex provides the same respite. I am curious why this is different.**

_Well it feels like back on earth you know, it’s normal. Just people enjoying themselves. It’s a well-deserved normal._

**I see, I understand. It has given me context and shall continue to observe.**

_Yeah, you go do that, ask the others if you need any other data._

Before SAM could respond Reyes, face popped into his view making Scott jump. The man was smiling, his amber gold eyes, softly gazing down at him. Scott gazed lovingly back at their owner reaching up to touch his cheek. He could get lost in them for days and be consumed by the warmth Reyes ignites in him.

“Hello there beautiful, enjoying the view?” Reyes asked, kissing the palm caressing his cheek.

“I am now.” he sighed just as Reyes leaned down to kiss his lover. Scott groaned at his lover’s taste, awakening the fire in his chest. Scott missed him, having just a moment was enough. But if he could have his way, which he will as soon as everything is settled, he would stay by this man’s side.

_Well…that’s something to be thought about in the future._

There was a gagging noise and they hesitantly pulled apart chuckling at the look Sara was giving them. “Would you mind getting a room? Some people don’t appreciate seeing their brother getting it on with his boyfriend.”

“Spoilsport” Scott snickered, taking his drink from her grasp.

"This is really something Reyes." Sara said, changing the subject

Reyes shrugged, "Well I wanted everyone to relax so why not give them something that reminds them of home." Reyes pulled a chair beside his lover, putting an arm around his shoulder, "Back at my hometown, we would have something like this by the seaside. I thought the people would appreciate something familiar."

Sara agreed, "We all deserve it, at least for a night."

Before Scott could ask about what Reyes does during parties like these, a sensual latin music played and Scott saw a glint of mischief in his lover's eyes. Reyes stood and offered his hand to him. "To be honest, I don’t think I've had my fill, care to dance, Pathfinder?"

"Reyes." Scott gave him a warning look, that he duly ignored, his smirk still in place.

Sara groaned, drinking from her glass in one gulp, making the two men loft a brow, then taking Reyes outstretched hand in hers, "I'll dance with you. Mr. Sourpuss here hasn’t had his drinks yet to go crazy." she tilted her head, “Do you think this Ryder twin would be sufficient enough for you?”

Reyes chuckled while Scott gave his sister a warning look, the whole silent exchange between the two making Reyes pull her towards the dance floor, lest it goes on forever. He had a feeling Sara is on his side and from the way she drank and how she was eyeing a certain angara, well he can go with her unspoken plan, a means to an end.

Scott rolled his eyes and tossed his drink in one gulp, in annoyance. He stood and headed over to order another, he had a feeling he’ll need it. As he waited, he looked over to see what the two were doing and he felt his knees buckle.

There at the center was Reyes and Sara dominating the dance floor, their movements around the space creating a circle around them by the others who couldn’t keep up, or those who wanted to watch the two. He shook his head, _those two show offs_ and yet watching his boyfriend dance, those hips moving sensually--it was making the cool evening turn hot as he felt a surge of arousal spear through him and something else, he doesn’t have a name to. He's seen vids about Latin dances, and he's been to clubs, but this was on a whole new level, _because_ _it was Reyes_.

Scott’s eye twitched, as he noticed that their bodies were flush against each other moving and swaying their hips with the music. Sara lifted her leg up on Reyes’ hip, as one arm was behind his neck while her other hand was leading the man’s hand to the lifted leg. The man obliged holding on to the back of her knees as she bent back, his hands supporting her.

Reyes snapped her back against his chest, making her gasp as those hands held on to her waist to spin them around the dance floor, making Sara laugh and slap on his chest. Their antics brought a horrible taste in Scott's mouth that had nothing to do with the alcohol. He has a name for that feeling earlier.

_Jealousy. It was jealousy..._

**Noted,** came SAM’s voice in their private channel, which he ignored.

He saw his sister eyes searching for him, as their eyes met, he saw the twinkle of mischief in them and the smug grin that lit her face. Scott growled dangerously making the other patrons that were beside him to scurry away from him.

_Oh, they were going to have words..._

Sara threw her head back in laughter as Reyes whispered something in her ear. She whispered something back making the man chuckle and Scott’s frown deepen.

The smuggler then proceeded to twirl her in his arms, maneuvering them towards the direction where Jaal was watching as well, a sour look in the angaran’s face. He let go of Sara's hand making her face Jaal, like a taunt. She giggled pulling the angara towards the dance floor.

Reyes then walked away from them, running his fingers through his hair, a little damp from all the dancing. Grinning at a job well done, he started to go to the place where Scott was previously sitting at. It made Scott snicker, when he saw the man stiffen and look around frantically for him. _That’s what you get_ he sneered as he sauntered behind him.

"You look like you're looking for someone." He whispered behind Reyes' ear making the man jump and whirl at him with wide eyes. He huffed, a slow smirk forming on his lips.

"Well, I had to help a certain someone's sister to catch an angaran's eye." Reyes gestured towards Sara and Jaal who were now swaying with the music. Sara taking the lead and Jaal awkwardly holding on to her hips. "It worked."

 _In more ways than one_ Reyes thought smugly, seeing the way how tense Scott was.

Scott looked at Reyes up and down, appreciating the view. He was sweating, it has always been a good look on him. He bit his lip as the image reminded him of those times, they had made love, all night, in every possible way and location. It made Scott want to do inappropriate things to the man right about now.

Reyes didn’t miss the look Scott was giving him, making him grin. He crooked his finger, and Scott didn’t know what possessed him, but he followed the beckoning finger. He doesn't know if it was the drink he had or the image of Reyes' sweating and dancing but his ability to think and rationalize was thrown out of the window.

"Come here, cariño. I'll teach you how to dance. Just follow me." Reyes growled low into his ear, putting a hand on the small of Scott's back, leading the young man to the dance floor.

Scott felt powerless to resist, and he loved it, always have. _Because_ _it was Reyes._

Scott put a hand on behind Reyes’ neck, just as the older man's hands drifted downwards towards his hips, pulling their bodies against each other. "Sway your hips with the rhythm, like being swayed by the ocean." Reyes whispered huskily against his ear. He pushed against Scott’s hips to help guide him. Slow then a quick sway, left and right. Scott gulped, following the ministrations. Reyes changed their movements, his hand on the small of Scott’s back, to a motion that made him push his hips in between Scott's, making the young man bite his lip and Reyes chuckle seductively. 

"You're a quick study, Scott."

"I should be, how will I ever keep up with you." Scott chuckled breathlessly.

"I should be the one saying that." Reyes growled, "Lets change it up, follow my steps."

"Uhhhh." He uttered dumbly.

"Don’t worry” he smirked, “I made sure to put padding on my shoes in case you kept stepping on them."

"Hey!" lightly slapping him on the chest.

Reyes laughed heartily and kissed him on the nose. "Relax."

The young man shook his head, but he did as he was asked. In a few rounds Scott was able to keep up, which surprised the smuggler, he was stumbling a bit at first, but he was now moving fluidly with him, "There you go, cariño."

Reyes started to playfully dance with Scott, teasing him, his hands roaming up and down along Scotts body giving everyone a show.

"You two better get a room or we'll throw you in one!" Sara yelled from somewhere making the two men laugh. 

"Just enjoy the show! It’s a once in a lifetime chance!" Scott yelled back, a few cheers came from around them, making his partner laugh. 

"Not if I could help it, I'll use it as blackmail material!" answered Sara pointing towards Cora who has her omni tool up, recording it. 

"You better send that to me Harper!" Reyes said, smirking mischievously which earned him an indignant look from Scott.

"You wouldn’t dare!"

Reyes just hummed, slowing down to a calmer dance, placing a kiss on Scott’s neck, "I'll take what I can get Scott." He whispered,

There was a sad lilt to his voice that the young man didn’t miss. "Hey now, we're supposed to be having fun."

Reyes smiled, biting on the young man’s neck, making him yelp, "Would you like to comfort me then, since we warmed up, we can move this dance to your room? There are certain moves I'd like to show you that aren’t fit for public viewing."

Scott gave a mischievous smirk, lifting Reyes leg up, making their crotches touch, "I’d like that, probably change sites after, a storage room can help us figure out a few moves we’d like to add."

Reyes grinned, "Man, after my own heart." He started to lean towards Scott’s lips when the music suddenly changed to a more upbeat tone.

Scott groaned putting his forehead against Reyes’. He recognizes that song. Sara came bounding up to him, “Scott!” her eyes alight with excitement and tipsiness from the shots he saw her drink just a few moments ago.

“Sara, no!” he whined, fighting against her pulling at his arm.

“Come on you _spoilsport,_ we’re here to have fun!” Sara looked up at him with puppy eyes, eyelashes fluttering at him, “Come on for me, for old times’ sake.”

Scott’s eye twitched, he was never able to resist her, especially if she uses _that_ bullet against him. _She’s the oldest why is she the spoiled one?_ “Goddamn it, fine!” he let go of Reyes and headed over towards Sara.

Reyes frowned, “Scott?”

Scott ignored the man, it was better to show than tell. Sara giggled, “Does he know?”

He rolled his eyes at her, running his fingers through his hair. As soon as the beat dropped the twins started to move.

Reyes eyes blinked unable to believe his eyes. Scott was--dancing. Not the awkward shuffle they had done back then, not the shy swaying of their hips and not even that one move Scott pulled at Tartarus, but a full hip hop routine. It was like one of those vids of dancers showing off their choreography, the twins were completely in sync. The reserved boy that he always had fun teasing was nowhere in sight. Just this young man, confident and arrogant, and sure of himself.

His body moved with precision with his sister, pops and locks, the right kind of fluidity, bringing some attitude on the parts where it was appropriate.

They started lifting their shirts slowly to tease their audience with their well sculpted stomachs, while doing their moves. There were gasps, hoots and whistles that made the twins laugh at the reactions they got.

Just as the crowd thought that it was over, the twins faced each other smirking and started to grind their hips like they were challenging each other and trying to show off who was the better dancer. It was Sara that did the unexpected first, pulling off her leather jacket, revealing herself wearing a loose black tank top with a blue sports bra. She threw it right at Jaal, making her grin as he hurriedly removed it from his face, so he doesn’t miss at thing.

Scott laughed at her antics and turned to face Reyes throwing him a searing look, not breaking eye contact as he slowly took of the hoodie. He was also wearing a loose tank top, accentuating the side of his pecs and ribs.

Their alluring physiques causing the crowd to cheer louder. It was goddamn show and it took everything out of Reyes not to jump him and the twins knew the effect they made as they were grinning mischevously. Two pairs of Baby blue eyes twinkling. Scott was staring at him, as the young man grabbed his crotch biting his lip as he thrusts his hips, taunting him.

Reyes chuckled, shaking his head as he crossed his arms. This boy...

The music changed again and it was another upbeat sound but more sensual. They did another routine, involving more hip movements, this time highlighting Sara's expertise. The two completely in tune with each other it was mesmerizing.

As the song ended, they did an intricate high five ending in a fist bump. The crowd cheered the two bowing.

Scott picked up his hoodie from where it was on the floor and headed over to Reyes, a flush on his cheeks.

"Who knew you can actually dance, Pathfinder." Reyes growled low, voice like silk.

“No secrets right? Now you know one of mine." Scott rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish, his bare arm flexing, showing off his muscle. "We actually love dancing, me and Sara, we took lessons when we were kids and during shore leave in the Alliance, we would go to clubs to show off.”

Reyes was only half listening, he couldn’t take it anymore, Scott was doing that flexing on purpose. Reyes grabbed him, tossing the young man over his shoulder earning him a startled yelp and a few whoops from the rest of the people that saw. 

"Reyes!"

"Room. Now." Reyes growled dangerously as he headed over to Scott's apartment in Ditaeon, ignoring the protests from Scott.

* * *

As the two men disappeared from the party, Sara scrunched her nose. "Why does my brother always have the fun."

Liam chuckled as he brought her a drink, "If it makes you feel a little better, Jaal isn't faring well either."

She looked at Liam with a questioning look, he gestured with his chin behind her, as she turned Jaal was right in front of her. Fuming, nose flaring. "Sara, we need to talk..." Jaal threw a look at Liam who turned away, walking to the side towards the others, "In private..."

 _Well dancing sure made an impression_ , she thought as she found herself pressed against the angaran behind one of the prefab buildings. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you think we bothered him enough, to make him want to dance with me?" Reyes whispered against Sara's ear.
> 
> "Did you a favor, return it lover boy, maneuver me to your 6 o clock." Sara whispered back
> 
> Here are references/inspiration for their dances
> 
> Scott and Reyes Latin part: https://youtu.be/gqiv3X1MWFQ  
> (my imagination went wild on this one)
> 
> Scott and Sara:  
> 1st dance - https://youtu.be/nCGFhC1BKWA  
> 2nd dance - https://youtu.be/5Uzuluh4cmQ


End file.
